thementalistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Red John
''' '''Red John ist ein Serienkiller, dem der Mord an 18 Frauen und 9 Männern zur Last gelegt wird, darunter auch Patrick Janes Frau und seine Tochter. Er hat wahrscheinlich zwischen 1998 und 1999 angefangen zu töten, damals noch mit seinem Komplizen Orville Tanner. Er wurde von der Polizei verfolgt, die mit Hilfe von Janes "Fähigkeiten" versucht hat ihn zu verhaften. Die Identität Red John's wird in der 8. Folge der 6. Staffel preisgegeben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Sheriff Thomas McAllister , dem Patrick bereits in der zweiten Episode der Ersten Staffel begegnet, Red John ist. Angeblich ist er bei der Explosion in der Folge "Nur noch fünf" gestorben. Doch später stellt sich heraus, dass die DNA der gefundenen Leiche mit der von Thomas McAllister ausgewechselt wurde. Red John hat viele Komplizen, die er meistens als Werkzeuge benutzt und sie umbringt, wenn sie verhaftet werden und zuviel verraten könnten, so wie beispielsweise CBI-Forensiker Brett Partridge, der die Leiche in "Nur noch fünf" mit seiner DNA präpariert hat, um seinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Partridge musste sterben, weil er Red Johns Identität kannte. Durch die Beschreibungen seiner Anhänger kann man schließen, dass Red John ein Mann ist. Zudem hat er Zugriff auf die Datenbanken der Polizei und des CBI. Außerdem hat er Freunde im FBI, vor allem über die Blake-Association, einen Verein von korrupten Cops. Sein Markenzeichen ist ein lächelnder Smiley, den er mit drei Fingern seiner rechten Hand, über die er einen Handschuh gestülpt hat, mit dem Blut seiner Opfer an die Wand malt. Das Blut verläuft so, dass es aussieht, als ob der Smiley weint. Auftreten Das erste Mal als Red John taucht er im Finale der ersten Staffel (Der Lauf der Welt) auf. Als Jane von Dumar Tanner im Keller eines abgelegenen Hauses festgehalten wird, beobachtet Red John sie über einen Monitor. Als Cho und Rigsby das Haus stürmen, flieht er. Das zweite Mal tritt er maskiert im zweiten Staffelfinale (Kein einziges Wort) in Erscheinung, als er Jane davor bewahrt von den Studenten, die Red John nachahmen, umgebracht zu werden. Dabei spricht er auch das erste Mal zu Jane, indem er die erste Strophe des Gedichts "The Tyger" von William Blake zitiert: ' "Tyger, Tyger burning bright;' ' in the forests of the night;' ' What immortal hand or eye' ' Could frame thy fearful symmetry?"' : "Tiger, Tiger, Flammenpracht; : In der Wälder dunkler Nacht; : Welcher Schöpfer, welcher Gott, schuf dich, der Angst gebiert und Tod." Am Ende von Staffel 3 wird er scheinbar von Jane in einem Kaufhaus erschossen. Es stellt sich am Anfang der 4. Staffel jedoch heraus, dass das Opfer nicht Red John, sondern nur ein weiterer Komplize war, nämlich Timothy Carter. Letzte Verfolgung durch Patrick Jane Das Team nutzt in der Folge Das Spiel ist aus die unklare Situation (früherer Chef Gale Bertram auf der Flucht, alle anderen suspendiert, FBI-Agent Dennis Abbott vorübergehend Chef), um Patrick Jane zu helfen, dem FBI zu entkommen und Gale Bertram doch noch in der Kirche zu treffen: Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby und Kimball Cho treten mit ihren alten Dienstmarken auf und sagen dem FBI, es würde in ihre Zuständigkeit fallen (was rechtlich nicht stimmt, da alle vom CBI suspendiert worden sind durch das FBI). FBI-Agent Dennis Abbott sagt natürlich sofort, ihre CBI-Dienstmarken wären ungültig und das FBI hätte jetzt das Sagen, worauf Teresa Lisbon sofort den Spieß umdreht und meint, FBI-Agent Reede Smith wäre ein Mitglied der Blake Organisation und vielleicht wäre Dennis Abbott ja auch so einer (was nicht stimmt, da Dennis Abbott aus Texas ist und die Blake-Organisation eine rein californische Vereinigung). Aber ihr Trick funktioniert: die andern FBI-Agents sind verunsichert und wissen nicht mehr, ob sie Abbott noch gehorchen sollen oder nicht. Während Dennis Abbott damit beschäftigt ist, die Situation zu entschärfen, nutzt Patrick Jane die Gelegenheit, mit Teresa Lisbons Wagen zu fliehen. Der ist zwar vom FBI verwanzt, aber Jane merkt das und legt eine falsche Fährte aus. Der kleine Vorsprung genügt ihm, doch fliehen zu können (mitsamt der armen, verstörten Taube, die er in seinem Jacket zusammendrückt, damit sie später Red John ins Gesicht flattern kann). Ermordung durch Patrick Jane Nachdem Gale Bertram in der Kirche neben dem Friedhof, auf dem Janes Frau und Tochter begraben sind von Red John-Helfer Oscar getötet worden ist, erscheint Sheriff Thomas McAllister als wahrer Red John.thumb|282px Er fragt Patrick, ob er nicht viele Fragen hätte oder wissen wolle, wie er an die 7 Namen auf der Liste gekommen sei. Patrick entgegnet ihm, das mit der Liste wäre ein Trick gewesen und mehr würde ihn nicht interessieren. Und der gefakte Tod bei der Bombenexplosion wäre einfach gewesen: Partridge hätte ihm eine Leiche mit seiner DNA präpariert, welche er unter dem Bank von Hafner und Stiles versteckt hätte, so dass es nach der Bombenexplosion so ausgesehen hätte, als ob er, McAllister, auch gestorben wäre. Da Partrigde durch die Präparierung der Leiche jedoch die Identität von Red John gekannt habe, habe er sterben müssen. Daraufhin möchte Red John Patrick erschießen. Da Patrick aber weiß, dass McAllister eine Tauben-Phobie hat, drückt er ihm Vogelfutter in die Hand und wirft ihm dann eine Taube zu, welche er zuvor stundenlang in seinem Jackett versteckt gehalten hatte, um den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten und Red John damit zu erschrecken. McAllister fuchtelt mit seinen Armen herum, was Patrick die Gelegenheit gibt, auf ihn zu schießen und Oscar Cordero tödlich zu treffen. Während McAllister am Boden liegend um Gnade winselt, sagt ihm Patrick, dass er doch ein wenig enttäuscht sei, wer Red John wäre. In diesem Moment kommt eine Frau in die Kirche und sagt zuerst, Patrick solle mit dem Morden aufhören. Patrick versucht sie zum Gehen zu bewegen, wird aber daraufhin von ihr mit einem Messer angegriffen. McAllister nutzt die Gelegenheit und flieht. Patrick wehrt die Frau ab und verfolgt Red John durch den Friedhof, Vorgärten, Häuser und Parks. Schließlich erwischt er ihn bei einem Teich, wo Red John sogar den Polizeinotruf 911 wählt und um Hilfe bittet. Patrick schlägt ihm das Handy aus der Hand und setzt sich auf ihn drauf. Er fragt ihn, ob er bereue, seine Frau und Tochter getötet zu haben. Red John röchelt und zwinkert zweimal mit den Augen, was "Ja" bedeuten soll. Daraufhin erwürgt ihn Patrick zu Tode. Opfer von Red John Red Johns Serienmordserie im engeren Sinn fand zwischen 1998 und 2003 statt. In diesem Zeitraum ermordete er zehn Frauen und einen Mann, unter ihnen auch Patrick Janes Frau und Tochter. Das erste Mal mordete er jedoch bereits zehn Jahre zuvor, 1988. Anschließend mordet er kaum mehr aus reiner Lust, sondern meistens, um seine Spuren zu verwischen, da die Polizei ihm immer näher kommt. Aber auch, um Patrick Jane zu reizen oder aus Eitelkeit (so etwa bei seinen Nachahmern oder dem Joaquin-Killer). *1988: 2 Farmarbeiter von der Sekte Visualize *1998: namenloses weibl. Opfer getötet mit Hilfe von Orville Tanner. *1998 oder 1999: namenloses weibl. Opfer *2000: Die Peaks (das dritte und vierte Opfer) **Carter Peak **Janet Peak *2000-2003: Weitere fünf weibliche Opfer *2003: Die Janes (das zehnte und elfte Opfer) **Angela Ruskin Jane (Patrick's Frau; Ihre Zehennägel wurden mit ihrem eigenem Blut von Red John lackiert) **Charlotte Anne Jane (Patrick's Tochter) *2007: Miranda Martins, die 3 Jahre jüngere Schwester Loreleis *2009: Jared Renfrew and Juana Porfiria Braga (in der Folge Der Freund eines Freundes) *2009: Emma Plaskett (ermordet) und Maya Plaskett (gerettet, in der Folge Der Lauf der Welt) *2009: Marlon Hicks und Rebecca Anderson (in der Folge Grüße von Red John) *2010: Jacqueline Sandoval und die Nachahmer von Red John (in der Folge Kein einziges Wort) **Dylan (mit einer Waffe erschossen) **Ruth (Schuss in den Bauch und die Kehle durchgeschnitten) **Wesley Blankfein ( Schuss ins Bein, hat überlebt ) *2010: Kristina Frye (nicht getötet, sondern entführt und einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen i.d. Folgen Kein einziges Wort bis Die Feinde der Wahrheit) *2011: James Panzer (Der San Joaquin Killer, in der Folge Das Zeichen an der Wand) *2012: Baris Acar (Der Leichenhallenwärter, in der Folge Die goldene Feder) *2013: Lorelei Martins, nachdem sie die Wahrheit über Miranda rausbekam (in der Folge Kein Zurück) *2013: Eileen Turner (in der Folge Sieben Namen) *2013: Brett Partridge (getötet) und Teresa Lisbon (bewusstlos getasert, i. d. Folge Lilien in der Wüste) *2013: Sophie Miller (Patricks Therapeutin, vor der Folge Redbird) *2013: Charlie (Hochzeitsgast und Mörder, um Jane zu retten in der Folge Höhenangst) *2013: Bret Stiles und Ray Haffner (durch Bombenattentat in der Folge Nur noch fünf) 'Unsichere Fälle' In diesen Fällen ist es unklar, ob Red John persönlich das Verbrechen begangen hat: *Orville Tanner (offiziell im Gefängnis verstorben) *Michael Kirkland (verschwunden, Robert Kirkland denkt, dass Red John ihn getötet hat) *Dr. Towlen Morning (in den Kopf geschossen und eingefroren; möglicherweise durch Rebecca getötet) *Miguel Montero (Todd Johnson Komplize, in den Rücken gefallen, vermutlich durch O'Laughlin getötet) *Isla die Assistentin (Selbstmord, vermutlich angeordnet) *Ron Deutsch (Stromschlag, Selbstmord oder Mord) *Debbie Lubin (entführt und gefangen gehalten von Timothy und Sally Carter; wurde von Jane gerettet) *Sally Carter (Selbstmord im Gefängnis, vermutlich angeordnet) *Luther Wainwright (entführt und durch Missverständnis vom FBI getötet) *Die Privatdetektivin Kira Tinsley, die angeheuert wurde, um bei Cho eine Wanze zu platzieren (getötet von einem Mitglied der Blake-Organisation, unklar ob RJ persönlich) *Miriam Gottlieb (Selbstmord nach Verhaftung, vermutlich angeordnet) 'Durch Komplizen von Red John' Siehe auch: Blake Organisation#Verübte Verbrechen Menschen, die von seinen Komplizen auf seinen Befehl oder in irgendeiner anderen Weise getötet durch ihn verursacht wurden *Unbenannter Polizist (erschossen von Dumar Tanner ) *Bosco-Team (erschossen von Rebecca) *Sam Bosco *Nick Martinez *Mark Dyson *Todd Johnson (Komplizen; in Brand gesetzt, durch Craig O'Laughlin getötet) *Max James (Hightower Vetter; zu Tode gefoltert unbeabsichtigt durch Anthony Gupta) *Michael Takashima (Alans Mitbewohner, durch Anthony Gupta erschossen) *Alan Dinkler (durch Anthony Gupta in die Luft mittels eine fest installierte Bombe um die Brust gesprengt) *Zwei unbenannte Wachen (erschossen durch Craig O'Laughlin) *Timothy Carter (Komplize; manipulierte Patrick ihn zu erschießen) *Gale Bertram (durch Oscar) Bekannte Alias-Namen Um seine Tarnung zu erhalten, benutzt Red John noch weitere Alias-Namen. Dr. Joe N.H. benutzt er in der Folge Der Freund eines Freundes als Anzeigenamen, während er mit Patrick Jane chattet RJ Solutions, Inc. wird in der Folge Der Lauf der Welt ''als Auftraggeber für eine Himmelsschrift in Form des Red-John-Smileys genannt '''Roy Tagliaferro' dürfte McAllisters bevorzugter Aliasname sein. Er benutzte ihn bereits 2007, denn Miranda Martins lernte ihn unter diesem Namen kennen. Auch gegenüber Rosalind Harker nennt er sich so. "Roy" kommt aus dem Gälischen und bedeutet "Rot", während "Tagliaferro" auf Italienisch "Eisen schneiden" heißt. '''Cut Iron Properties ist der Name der Firma, die das Gelände gekauft hat, auf dem sich in der Folge ''Der Lauf der Welt ''das Gefängnis von Maya Plaskett befindet. Erneut ein Wortspiel mit "Eisen schneiden". '''FBI-Agent Nemo (unklar) Ein angeblicher FBI-Agent namens Nemo erpresste in der fünften Staffel einen Gefängniswärter, damit Lorelei Martins in ein bundesstaatliches Gefängnis verlegt wird. Es ist unklar, ob es Red John war oder vielleicht Reede Smith. Jay Roth ist Red Johns Aliasname, unter dem er sich bei Sophie Miller als Patient einschreibt, um Zugang zu Patrick Janes Krankenakte zu bekommen. Erneut spielt er hier mit dem Wort "Rot". Trivia Sophie Miller, Patrick Jane's Therapeutin, beschreibt Red John so: *Er hat Höhenangst oder sonst eine Phobie. *Er ist im mittleren Alter. *Er ist in guter Gesundheit. *Er hat keine lebende Familie, aber viele Freunde, auf die er zählen kann. *Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Pfeiffer. *Er ist ein verletztes und narzistisches Individuum. *Er kann nicht gut mit Konflikten umgehen. *Er spricht sehr überzeugend, wenn er einen offensichtlich anlügt. Weitere Seiten zu Red John Interview mit Red John *Brief an Red John *2. Brief an Red John´ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebenfiguren Kategorie:Episoden